


Behind His Walls

by Dimples2therescue



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetus Harry, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Pet, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slavery, Top Louis, True Love, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, bxb - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimples2therescue/pseuds/Dimples2therescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fell in love with your broken, beautiful soul."</p><p> </p><p>Submissive, enigmatic, timid 15-year-old Harry was trained to be the perfect pet/slave though his weakling untested self keeps him from being picked…Well at least until a certain fearless gang member shows in the picture and claims him as his. But then again love is nothing but a battlefield, innit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N

                                                         

** IMPORTANT WARNING DO NOT SKIP**

This story shall contain:

  1. Gruesome themes such as violence, abuse, and death
  2. Use of pretty colorful words thrown from time to time
  3. Interactions between persons of the same gender as in Male with Male (slash<3 <3 <3 <3)
  4. Bullying, eating disorders, depression and much, much more...



 

*sighs* I'll never promote any of these single topics in real life... I suffer from four of this and I'm aware how much they affect people in real life just know that this is a work of pure fiction and I'm writing this as a form of therapy and also cause me mind would go wild if I didn't... Anyways you are, of course, more than welcome to leave at any time I won't force you to read, just please, don't hate... I don't have the strongest self-esteem and hate is like a straight punch to the heart for me. Um--- having that covered I welcome you to **_'Behind His Walls'_** enjoy your stay :) ... or not... :(


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Color my life with the chaos of your beautiful trouble."

_**Harry** _

My arms rise on their own accord to wrap around my middle hugging myself close, wanting nothing but to erase the chilling sensation that has my body quaking like a leaf. Though as soon as the action takes place am being stricken with a wooden ruler, hard.

"Hands on your sides where I can see them," the blow is so unexpected it leaves my hand throbbing a noticeable pink already engulfing the skin there. Swallowing a whimper, I let them drop allowing my body to go slack and getting accustomed to the relentless breeze that assaults my bare anatomy, the rain pouring on me long forgotten.

Miss Zelda scans us with her hawk unwavering stare her black umbrella creating a shadow over her strict features and concealing half of her face, giving her more of a menacing aura as she strolls confidently around us, searching for any culprit of disruption to the rules.

From between the spaces of my wet lashes I carefully study the boy that stands next to me, his physique is fitter than mine his biceps more sturdy and formed his bones don't protrude sickly as mine does and his tummy is perfectly flat not an ounce of fat, nothing even remotely close to my pudgy one. He is tall though not the tallest in line he's just the perfect average size... He's going to get picked, undoubtedly.

The raw metallic taste of blood filled my taste buds as I kept gnawing the inside of my cheek grateful of the distracting sting that kept me from losing whatever was left of my sanity, there were only 15 of us left and today was January 18, meaning another Dom would enter the premises and pay a considerable amount of cash to claim one of us as his/her pet which basically meant they owned our lives to do as they pleased with them.

Silence embraced the patio we were all standing on with the occasional sound of the pitter-patter of rain against the tiles which was only gaining strength as time passed. An abrupt ferocious growl buzzed inside my tummy teasing the tirade of the sky's teardrops with its loud sound and evoking a whimper from me just as a sharp cramp of hunger took over me. Miss Zelda turned her icy orbs on me her ruler twitching under her hold as she marched determinedly back to where I stood. My breath got stuck in my throat and I shut my eyes close awaiting for the rightfully deserved punishment. Though my eyes awaken to the unmistakable sound of the front door unbolting.

**_And he came in._ **

**_ _ **

An ostentatious mass of strawberry red hair flashed through my field of vision before my gaze was rapidly averted to my small feet. My fist clenched at both sides of my body and I heaved a deep breath wanting nothing but for the parade to be over. Unexpectedly, my feet were suddenly joined by a pair of expensive leather loafers.

"What's your name?" the timber of the husky voice irradiated authority. It clearly wasn't directed at me so I stood numbly quiet thought that only lasted for a nanosecond before a certain blow landed on my bum making me arch my back and gasp, olive eyes locking on deep cobalt ones.

My blood ran cold and my heart skipped beats as I let my eyes take in his frightening aura. His expensive shoes were matched with some dark cuffed chinos, a white fitted button up tee concealed his upper half though it wasn't done all the way up since the three first buttons were in a messily disarray with a tie hanging funnily around the collar... Not that you would make fun of his appearance, **_heavens no_**. His skin was flawlessly tanned leaving the permanent ink on the exposed skin of his arms to stand out. _To say he was tall would be putting it lightly,_ he was massive... Not in a revolting way, though, he just had the perfect amount of muscle in all the right places without looking as he worked out or pulled a sweat for them. His sharp jaw flexed as he waited for my answer and I couldn't help but stare at his full alluring lips which were adorned with snake bites.

A second blow landed on my bum this one much harder and I couldn't help but flinch away from the source of pain.

"Mr. Tomlinson asked a question number 6!" Lady Zelda yelled making my eyes glass over. Despite being two years under the care of this horrible woman I never got used to her ways, she was soulless and she would punish everyone even if they didn't inflict the rules no one was redeemed of her endless anger.

"H-h-harry!" My stutter was awful yet I tried my hardest to make myself clear whilst keeping eye contact with the Dom, downplaying the aching pain in my neck from staring up at him. His eyes hardened as they roamed my fragile body and I began to tremble under his scrutinizing gaze. He never dropped his gaze south though, and for once, I was grateful.

A troubled sigh parted his lips as he removed his tee in a rapid motion that left me blinking in surprise before he draped it over my shoulders covering me with it and bringing me under the shelter of his umbrella.

"He's coming with me." Those were the last words that soughed through my ears before everything tinted dark and I passed out.

 


	3. Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may submit my will, play with my flesh  
> and tint my body a darker black but first step inside my  
> mind will be an instant checkmate for you.”

** **

** **

 

**_Harry_ **

My cheek deflates under some unforeseen cold pressure that jolts me awake, an awful screech dislodging from my throat soon following the action.

“Jeepers little one ye sure got some pair of lungs on ya.” My hand clasps the fabric of the tee I'm wearing in vain attempts to soothe my galloping heart as I carefully watch the grinning bloke that stands scarcely away from my frightened stance. His teeth were a bit sharp and crooked at the front these being framed by thin pink lips that curled upwards in a welcoming smile denting his healthy cheeks a bit, messy blonde hair pushed backwards in a certain styled fashion, adopting a much darker hue as it neared his roots, obviously proving he wasn’t a natural blond, thought there was no denying his good looks.

Jade eyes come across glimmering crystal blue ones, the latent white rays that stood out in his irises bringing the pale blue hue in them back to life, reminding me of unending seas of gunmetal blue. After some eternal seconds of openly staring at each other I found myself gulping loudly, forcing my tongue to express the concerns swirling in my unfocused mind.

 _“Uhhh-------”_ A finger shots forwards to prove the skin on the cheek that has been previously poked inducing a high squeak from me as my body curls on itself pressing further into the mahogany wooden headboard of the bed, keeping a considerable distance from the sugar induced chap.

“So, aye brought ye some warm breaky though Mr. T wouldn’t share with me yeur likes hence aye made bacon, eggs, French toast, English muffins, cinnamon hot cakes, some Greek yogurt which aye took the time to sprinkle with blueberries, some strawberry juice, and me speciality, an Irish latte. Though aye could always make something else if ye---”

“T-t-thank you,” the words sound a bit rusty as they made their way out of my mouth not really used to speak that much thought they seem to do the trick as he lunges at me engulfing me in a tight embrace. My hands tremble a bit as I return the warm gesture, eyes widening significantly as they scan over the endless pile of fattening food my taste buds were banished from ever tasting.

“Good lad, ‘m Niall, by the way.” The hidden Irish accent weighting on his words didn’t pass unnoticed as I awkwardly patted his back.

“H-Harry,” my cheeks feel extremely feverish as I pull apart from his bear caged hug, eyebrows rendezvousing in the middle of my forehead as I observe warily the fabric that now covers me, acutely aware that it wasn’t there before. A large white cotton tee hangs loosely around my chest, some comfy gray joggers matching the outfit and concealing my better half. Snooping fingers trace the smooth waistband of the clothing that’s a bit loose on me, giving me a perfect peek of the black pants that are masked underneath.

Unpleasant shivers run down my spine and I can’t help but feel myself swooning for a second time as I picture this Neil ** _-may the forces from above help me understand his accent and draw some coherent words from there-_** Irish fella dressing me like a mere rag-doll.    

“D-d-did you----”

“Pffff right, Mr. T would have me head and fry me Irish charm. Don’t get me wrong aye like ye… But aye honestly can’t die now there’s so much shite aye need to do… Although he doesn’t really know ‘m here now that aye think about it… _whoops?”_

Neil keeps on with his content rambling, but my mind tunes him out as a vivid image of a torn teddy-cat flashes through my field of vision, my body moves before my mind could catch up and I found myself sprinting out of the room not really knowing where am heading.

**_“HEY STOP! YE RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE! ….. awwwww SHIZBALLS!”_ **

Though his pleas bounce off on deaf ears as I move like lighting through the aisles. Luckily enough the uneven thump, thump, thump of my clumsy feet grazing the floor is swallowed by the endless red carpet that spreads neatly through the hallway, mahogany wooden doors with golden plaques passing me by as am driven by my pumping legs, the immediate shot of adrenaline coursing through my bloodstream not dissolving on the least as I make a hasty turn, my senses alerting me of the proximity of Neil when my ears rang with his helpless bellows.

My eyes soon rest on a wash out wardrobe not too far from my position and I lunged at it, using to my advantage the gap between the furniture and wall to crawl inside, playing no mind to the spider webs and dust accumulated there over the years. I sucked in a deep breath and tuck my tummy inside as far as it would go while squishing myself against the wall, praying not to be spotted. A door I had obviously overlooked slams open just as Neil rounds the corner and I hold my breath, feeling the erratic beating of my heart drowning my ears.

“For fucks sake, can’t someone enjoy a peaceful bj here without chaos blowing up _? What’s with all the yelling anyways?!”_ The male’s voice sounds pissed and I found myself scooting even further into my hideout.  

“First eww and secondly ewwwwwwwee… aye could have done without that information, thank ye very much you tosser,” the Irish ball of energy replies scathingly, his tone laced with a sharp hint of annoyance.

“You know it’s scientifically proved that a bj per week decreases a man’s risk of heart disease.”

If my cheeks weren’t already flushed from the exertion they are definitely going through a ketchup fetish by now.

“But if so, ye got your doses yesterday and the day before…. And even the previous one for that matter,” Neil’s sassiness could be easily picked from a 3 km radius.

“Mehh, what can I say? Am a healthy fucker.”

“Aye wouldn’t even be surprised if yeur dick falls by the end of the day.”

**_Ouch…_ **

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t get my hopes up for that one love,” Despite being unable to observe the man I know by his suggestive tone he’s undoubtedly sporting a mocking smile.

“The fact that ye possess a prick doesn’t give ye the right to act as one, ye know? In any case, have ye seen a dainty lad, brown bouncy curls, petite figure, bright green doe eyes much too big on his cherubic face, about this tall wandering around here? He’s new and----”

“Hold it… _New guy, you said?”_

“Don’t even think about it, he’s Mr. Tomlinson’s.”

My blood ran cold at that familiar yet unknown name, my eyes closing as I coerce my heart to slow down its frantic pace scared it would betray me and give me away.

_“Whatevs, am sure he isn’t even that good.”_

“Ugh! Just forget it, aye don’t even know why ‘m wasting me time with ye!” a humorless laugh reverberates through the passageway before a door slams shut. I count three painfully slow Mississippi’s before I decide it’s safe to crawl out of my hideout.

Smoothing the dust out of my clothes, I observe gingerly the rest of the hallway, pondering for some seconds before deciding on moving forwards at a nervous brisk pace. Soon enough I found myself at an opening leading to a master white staircase with golden railings. I can’t help but flinch as I regard my black hands buried in dust from the back of that ancient wardrobe. Shaking my head and deciding against it, I began to descend keeping myself at a considerable distance from the railings afraid of tinting them with my unkempt self. Although my suave casual approach goes right to hell the moment my eyes land on the ripped back of a man dressed in black from head to toes. My brain won’t connect the right logical dots as I see my most precious possession on his right hand. 

 ** _“DUSTY!”_** As if possessed my body shots forward missing the last three steps of the stairs and tumbling forwards. I can barely feel the sting on my knees as I stand up and jump the man who’s holding my hybrid teddy cat captive. The unexpected impact sending us both instantly to the ground.

A happy sight parts my lips as I grab my childhood plushie which flew a few meters away during our coalition, my arms curling around it and bringing it to my chest where I nuzzle him close.

Our reunion is nonetheless short-lived as I feel myself being lifted by the collar of the white tee that was given to me. My eyes blink as I came face to face with the enraged man that for some unknown reason had my teddy cat.

“Say your prayers midget.” My eyes blink repeatedly as my body begins to shake though no pain is ever inflicted on me, on the contrary, am carelessly dropped before baldy ripped orangutan makes his retreat, his jaw jutting out defiantly.

**_Um…?_ **

Warm hands hooked underneath both my armpits straightening me up afore turning me around.

“Follow me.” Olive eyes widen significantly as they reencounter cerulean ones, a gasp escaping my chapped lips as I observed the strawberry haired deity that bought me barely 24 hours ago. One of his eyebrows quirks quizzically at me before he turns and strolls into a room, evoking a squeak from me as I trail behind rushing my pace to keep up with his slender legs.

Once my feet pad inside the majestic isolated area, he locks the door, turning to me with a lopsided grin that tears the cocoons in my tummy, giving birth to a flock of frenzied butterflies.

“Undress.”

 

****

 


	4. Unforeseen circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Strip me of my fears, flaws and insecurities,   
> just take everything away,   
> strip me of myself.”

**_ _ **

 

 

**_Harry_ **

I cringe at the undertone of the words voiced to me and I can’t help but back step into a wall, cowering in fear at the brusque order thrown at me.

**_“Now.”_** The calmness in his tone creeps me out even more, like a breeze of fresh air soughing through an enraged ocean. His feet took a determinate step forwards stealing a muffled gasp from my dry lips as my hands loosen the tight embrace they had around my hybrid teddy cat plushie, letting it drop to the floor with an inaudible thud.

Noticeable tremors seemed to seize my hands prisoner as I began to undo the buttons of the pearl white tee I was donning. My actions much too uncoordinated and slow to his liking as he decides to take matters into his own long-fingered hands, which easily encompassed mine, overpowering them while fastening the pace of the action, leaving my chest exposed in mere seconds.

He proceeds to remove the fabric in a swift motion, heedlessly throwing it aside before returning to the task at hand. Insightful fingers ghost over my bruised clavicles moving upwards and sliding down the skin of my back soon locating my shoulder blades and putting slight pressure on them forcing my body forwards into his.

Abhorrent implications of what we’re about to commit dawned on me with the force of a train wreck, eliciting a choked whimper from my trembling lips the moment his hands untied the strings of my joggers, making them pool at my bare feet leaving me defenseless and pathetically vulnerable, unerringly  exposed, just like the day he bought me.

“No tears, baby boy,” his desirable lips brush over mine indulging an everlasting shade of pink on my cheeks as I stumble forwards, moved by my own throbbing greed. Though my obvious actions are not reciprocated as he pulls back granting me a small knowing smile before picking me up and cradling me close to his heaving chest. My arms seem to have a mind of their own as they looped around his neck, legs doing the same snaking clumsily around his sharp hips.

A loitering kiss is placed on my temple as he walks to another room unbeknown to me.

“Let’s get you clean.”

웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥

The trail of baby hairs in my nape bristles as is softly caressed by the warm breath that emanates my master. My eyes stared blankly at the wall adjacent our bed looking for non-existent patterns as my mind replays over and over again the events that occurred merely some hours ago.

**_***Flashback***_ **

**My face feels feverish as my eyes roamed over the insanely handsome man bathing me, the sleeves of his white tee are rolled up to his elbows, tatted muscles flexing for every time he stretches to rub the bubbly soap fill sponge through my body, his left hand holds me gently yet firmly around my waist, long astute fingers tapping at the bottom of my spine gifting me goosebumps everywhere. Startlingly, conversation flows easily between us, his queries rounding mostly about my likings and lifestyle. Though as much as I try I can’t help but feel wary about his general approach, after all, I am nothing but a pet bought to serve and please, and so far I have performed none of the actions I was raised to do. A frown stains my visage as I turned with a determinate focus to face him, water splashing everywhere and catching him off guard as I lean towards the edge of the expensive bath, my hand sneaking downwards and crawling up his thigh until finding his crotch where my damp palm rest for a less than a second before weighing down purposely on the already prominent bulge.**

**The sharp intake of breath that parts through his mouth gives me the necessary confidence to pursue my actions.**

**“M-m-master I-----” Nevertheless, my pleas are ceased the moment his lips mold to mine.**

**“Louis, not master. _Never master_.”**

**_***End of Flashback***_ **

My tongue swipes over my bottom lip, tracing that indecipherable tingling sensation that still lingers, the corners of my mouth tugging upwards, forming a small smile at the memory. Though the smile soon drops and vanishes the moment I shift my weight and roll on my side my face now scarcely away from Louis’s. My lips ache to taste his once more, but I know that if I do, I will be never able to fulfill my goal.

Sucking in a deep breath I began to slowly maneuver my anatomy that seems to be encaged by his, a relieved sigh parting my lips when I managed to shimmy out of his unrelenting iron grip scooting further to the edge of the bed and sliding my legs down the mattress, biting my lip when my big toe grazes the hardwood floor. My eyes widened significantly the moment I feel a sudden yanking at my jumper the action is effortless and brings me back to a warm bare chest, a hand wrapping comfortably around my waist gluing me even further to the heaving surface. I wiggle my bum in a futile haste to get away, but the deed painfully backfires when an agonizing groan soughs through my ears, trim hips rooting unabashedly into my behind. The unconscious act flusters me even more, the outcome weighting on my gawky movements whilst I flounder to gain some space.

_“Harry.”_ Every cell in my body freezes when I feel a certain hardness poking my back.

My frantic eyes roam the confined space looking for some miraculous aid which thankfully for me comes in the small fluffy size of my abandoned hybrid teddy cat, Dusty. Eager fingers stretched ahead of me with the single purpose of grabbing the plushie that rests scarcely away from my current compromised position. A small victory chant echoing in my mind the moment I feel the cottony material under my fingers though the grip on the plushie waivers thanks to a sharp thrust which is unconsciously delivered to my behind, a shameful moan soon following the act.

A frustrated huff parts my lips as I feel myself growing appallingly hard and I chastise my betraying anatomy for reacting in such a primitive way.

**_Like a band-aid._ **

**_Fast and unfeeling._ **

**_Come on Harry, just like a band aid._ **

My body swings a bit gaining momentum before rolling and pressing on the arm claiming my midsection the action being too fast as I bit my lip and press my elbow against his chest a maneuver that stuns the sleeping form behind me making his iron grip waiver which I use to my advantage for my cunning escape, which despite my best intentions, isn’t as smooth as planned, since in the time that elapses next I locate myself smooching the floor.

I unglue my clumsy form from the flat wooden surface and peek cautiously at the imposing strawberry haired beauty a relieved sigh rushing through my lips as I notice he has turned on his side the heaving motions of his chest alerting me of his pretty much knocked out state. Though my chest caves on itself the moment I found my most precious belonging snuggling close to his chest. My hand stretches unwittingly forwards to retrieve my plushie only to flinch and drop numb at the beautiful smile that now adorns Louis’s visage. Tears sting my vision as I observe them both, taking a mental picture of the pair and chiseling it to my heart before turning on my heels and tiptoeing gingerly to the ginormous window with red curtains at the far end of the room. A huge shaky breath is inhaled by my constricted lungs all jitters aside, my hands set on the window frame lingering there for a second afore lifting the structure not pausing to spare a backwards glance as I maneuvered my way outside.

**_Niall_ **

The cool liquid slides smoothly down my throat, easing the prominent ache that lodges there.

My hand moves absentmindlessly to scratch the area where my ribs protrude when I stretch just in time for a yawn to escape my lips.

“Game over for us Google. Let’s just call it a night, yes?” I can feel my lips curling into a small smile as I glance at my loyal fluffy companion which rests comfortably in my lap gaze solely focused on the contract I’ve been working on all day. The Russian deal is ours, undoubtedly. Another much stubborn yawn makes itself noticed just as I’m logging off my account and lowering the lid of the white Macintosh. I offered my petite Syrian Hamster a sunflower seed, languid fingers petting its white fur afore setting him on his cage. Rubbing my eyes contemptly with my work, I pad softly to my bed, mind already drifting off into a much sweet needed zZzz land.  Nonetheless, a sudden thump coming from my balcony picks my attention. Eyes drunk with sleepiness blink several times as I spot a familiar boy observing warily the railing of my balcony.

Uncertain olive eyes encounter sky blue ones in a silent frightened plea, weak limbs straddling the thick railing, legs moving back and forth only to halt and freeze on the spot as he awaits my critical move.

_“Look Google,”_ my head tilts to the side, a smile tugging at the corner of my _lips “He’s kinda cute, innit? Like a baby spider monkey and awwwwww, he’s trying to escape,”_ unaware giggles shake my drowsy form as I drew the curtains shut. Mind hefty with sleepiness I padded drunkenly to my bed, where I rapidly slump down with eyes shut close, the sounds of my small rodent running on his wheel playing as my lullaby.

Impulsively enough, the neural sensors in my brain abruptly exploded into an uncontrollable frenzy making my logic dormant side jolt awake whilst my brain replays the vivid image on my balcony like a broken record. A squeak soon whooshes out of my lips as I rolled out of bed and dashed to unbolt the doors that lead to the secluded terrace.

And yet there’s no sight of the petite lad that now torments my thoughts.

**_Absolutely Nothing._ **

My persistent eyes roamed the confined space again, looking meticulously for clues that would aid me on his whereabouts, clearly refusing to give up so easily. A black torn jumper with the number 78 unexpectedly materializes in my field of vision, eliciting a troubled gasp when I realized it's none other than Mr. T’s favorite one. My hands work gingerly to unstuck the fabric from the thorns that grow on the roses vine surrounding the railing. The sigh of relief that escapes my lips once I managed the task soon turning into one of horror as I watch the droplets of fresh blood that tint the leaves nearby.

**_“Well… shite.”_ **

 

웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥웃♥

 My feet moved swiftly and quietly through the dewed covered grass. Perspiration, fear, and adrenaline claiming every cell in my dispersed body as I speed up my pace, eyes solely focused on the white fence a few meters away from my current location.

The unmistakable echo of a bay hunting sound filled my ears, making me halt abruptly and lose my footing almost leaving me to nuzzle the grassy floor beneath me.

_Don’t look back_

_Don’t look back_

**_Don’t you dare look back---_** _I did._

A brutal scream fought my lungs for freedom as I watched transfixed the two furry flashes of teeth that were coming at me with insane, unbelievable speed. It was a beautiful yet terrifying sight to witness, both furs contrasting greatly under the rays projected by the waxing moon, one being purely white as milk and the other an ebony black like the darkest coal. My senses dwindle to a numb buzz and I acted on auto pilot, sprinting off at the speed of light acutely aware of the crescendo timber of the barks bouncing off my back.

Goosebumps assaulted my upper bare flesh as I neared the fence, a whimper releasing itself from my trembling lips the moment I felt some uncharacteristically hot breath fanning the baby hairs in my ankle. The gap between the metal barriers wasn’t wide enough but luckily for me, it was wide enough for my malnourished form to crawl in between.

No longer had my anatomy passed the cool metal of the poles than a paw weighted down my back, pushing me slightly forwards and now, yes, the blood-curdling scream that my throat was nurturing was heard. 

My lungs struggled a bit whilst welcoming new fresh air, my cut arms hanging heavily by my side as I panted, observing the fierce beasts that had previously given me chase. Shockingly enough, the last ones didn’t seem mad, on the contrary, worry engulfed their fury features, paws stretched beyond the metal bars to reach me whilst frustrated whimpers escape them once the realization of failure dawned.

 I turned on my heels and walked away, ignoring the ongoing yapping at my back. My trembling hand moved to my forehead to try and wipe some of the accumulated perspiration gathered there, fear from my narrow escape pumping through my veins.

Still trembling, I stumbled down the street, the adrenaline rush coursing through my bloodstream long gone as I wander without course. Sweat stung my eyes and I wiped my face with the back of my hand. That was way too close. _If I hadn’t run when I did…_ I shuddered at the thought.

The chill breeze that carried the humid night was sipping in my bones, my upper unclothed half helping to add to the sickening feeling. A sneeze parted my lips just in time for a bellow to reverberate ahead of me.

**_“WATCH OUT!”_ **

The unexpected impact of a body high fiving mine sent me backwards ripping a painful groan from my throat since the coalition was hard, the inertia of the bloke’s body mass weighing on mine as we both stumbled in a tangled mess to the uninviting floor. Though he took more of the resulting hit since he hugged my waist and somewhat succeeded in flipping us over so I landed with a quite suave thud on his chest, stealing an oomph of air from his lungs.

My cheeks begin to suffer hot flashes as I wiggle in futile attempts to disentangle our compromised stance, though the only thing I accomplished was making the iron grip on my hips tighter, if possible.

“My, my, my… Did it hurt?” His voice was like smooth velvet still it didn’t appease me in the slightest, my frustration and puzzlement at his odd choice of words reflecting on my visage as I resumed my floundering.

Sharp determinate knuckles skim the skin on my left cheek, butterscotch eyes meeting forest ones for the very first time.

“You know, when you fell from heaven?”

**_“No.”_** My heart skipped a beat at the acquainted authoritative voice behind my back, chills run down my spine and they weren’t due to the cold. _Oh no._

**_“Because I caught him.”_ **

Yep. _He had found me._

 

 


End file.
